Transformers:Fallout
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: In a world ravaged by nuclear war a select few rise a new, but will they be ready for the challenges that await them within the wasteland. The title my change to something better.


A/N: This is redo of one of my previous stories with some big changes and yes this will be a Transformers Fallout crossover. I do not own Transformers or Fallout.

Chapter 1: The birth of a warrior

I awoke to an apocalyptic world changed, I was no longer human but a cybernetic being of some sort. As I ventured this new world I found little life left it was nothing more than a desolate waste land. I knew as my journey started I would find little life left but somewhere I knew I would find what is left of what life I can truly find. As I continued on my journey I managed to find a chapel intact I went to investigate this structure, it's door's locked thankfully this new body of mine would be able to gain entry. I had managed to enter the chapel it had seem there was life after all survivors I suspect I continued to inspect this place but like the world outside the chapel no sign of life. All I was able to find were lit candles but what caught my attention was what was on the altar of the chapel a small bundle containing what appeared to be a child as I went to secure the child the sound of movement caught my attention. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked then I saw something move with great speed. I quickly grabbed the baby to keep it safe, then the creature appeared it resembled a skinless dog I readied myself as the creature began to advance toward me. I began to back away only to hit the altar "alright let's see what this body can do." I said as I laid the baby down and got ready to fight the creature jumped at me I managed to grab it by the throat and throw it across the area. I grabbed the baby and ran out of the chapel, we were outside but the creature was chasing us I looked for something only to find a peace of metal shaped like a knife. I picked it up and readied myself just as the creature jumped again I slashed it's throat as it fell on it's side. It was now dead a large puddle of blood formed around it I checked the baby who was still sleeping. As I looked at the child she had familiar features then it happened my memories came like a storm. Now I remembered what had happened the cataclysm, everyone I ever knew was gone but this child, is it one of my last remaining blood. As my memories came back only two feelings came to mind, sadness and great anger. To know that everyone and everything I cared about was destroyed all by this event. I continued on my journey thankfully I would not be doing this alone. I managed to find shelter within a cave, I proceeded to build a fire to lighten the cave. I left the baby for a few minutes to inspect the cave, I found a small pond of water close by as I went to gather some I saw my reflection. I saw no sign of my old self, all I saw was the new me, my new body was indeed completly different my hands had four claws with my index fingers being large sickle like. I also noticed that my left eye had been replaced with a scope like optic, the color of my new body was an odd combination of white and crimson. Thankfully the water was safe to drink so I gathered enough for the baby, I returned and cradled the child in my arms and made sure not to harm her with my claws.

The next day began with some difficulties, the danger of being attacked by whatever inhabits the wasteland was ever present but finding shelter and resources were very difficult to find while looking after a child. The search for a place that had food and was safe was trully hard, many times we came across possible shelters and many times we had to keep searching. After hours of searching I found an abandoned house to rest for the time being, I had enough clean water for the baby but it would not be enough to sastain her and there was no signs of fresh food. As I sat with my back to the wall and the infint in my arms doubt was setting in till something came to mind, I looked around the house and found a computer. I gently laid the baby on the bed close by as I began to get the information I sought after, I hooked a wire into the computer which was connected to me and with success I found a place that would be the childs new home. Though it would mean leaving the only family I have left in the hands of thoese who would take better care of her then I would have, although there were many place to choos from only one seem to be perfectly fit to keep her safe. I took the sleeping babe into my arms again and got some rest, for tomorrow would be my hunt for vault 101.


End file.
